Por que dar el Si
by lasuper15
Summary: Muchos creen que las despedidas de soltero, solo terminan en infidelidad, ¿Fate caerá en este estereotipo? ¿Shizuma de verdad habrá cambiado?, esto lo juzgaran Signum y Miyuki basándose en el comportamiento de ambas.
1. Signum y Fate

Bueno, esta es la primera historia que publico, mas no la primera que escribo, no me considero experta ni nada de eso, tendrá dos capítulos con personajes diferentes pero centrada en el mismo punto, me refiero a la despedida de soltera de las respectivas chicas, bueno, con eso dicho ahora…

Esta es una historia de genero Yuri-Shoujo Ai(chica X chica)

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí expuestos son de mi pertenencia**

 **XX XX XX**

 **Por Que Dar El ´´SI´´**

 **POV**

 **Signum y Fate**

Dos mujeres caminaban por las calles iluminadas por múltiples avisos luminosos, unos ojos carmín miraron a su compañera, amiga y rival de cabellos rosas cuando esta llamo su atención colocando su brazo derecho en su hombro

-¿lista Testarossa?, hoy va a ser la noche en la cual más vas a beber, después de todo, es tu despedida de soltera-

La mujer de mirar carmín sonrió levemente ante lo dicho por su compañera, pero sus pensamientos no se apartaban del recuerdo del dulce mirar azul lavanda que la había despedido al salir de la casa que compartían en Midchilda; Estaban en un bar, con música fuerte, ya habían sobre la mesa en la que ellas dos se encontraban, múltiples botellas de bebida, cada cierto tiempo chicas pasaban cerca de la mesa con claras insinuaciones en sus miradas y en su comportamiento, la peli-rosa solo las ignoraba, por su parte la de mirar carmín las notaba, pero aun con la bebida alterando su pensamiento no veía mujer más hermosa que aquella que a partir de mañana seria su amada esposa.

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, cuando ambas mujeres salieron del bar y caminaban en dirección a la casa que Fate compartía con Nanoha, al llegar ambas se sentaron con pesadez en el sofá, no había nadie en casa, ya que Nanoha pasaría la noche en casa de Hayate, para tener ahí su propia despedida de soltera, Vivio por su parte, estaba en casa de Lindy, la mujer peli-rosa miro a Fate, esta estaba perdida completamente en sus pensamientos

-¿Testarossa, sabes cuál es el chiste de la despedida de soltero?-

Fate la miro y negó con la cabeza

-Que tú cuerpo y tú mente, aun bajo la influencia del alcohol, se den cuenta de que ya no hay en este mundo otra mujer para ti, que sea diferente a la persona con quien te casaras-

Fate la miro con duda en su mirar carmín

-esos casos donde hay infidelidad, es porque ya de por sí, sería un matrimonio donde el amor uno por el otro no sería suficiente, estos son los matrimonios que no duran mucho-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-La ama Hayate puede ser muy estricta en algunos casos, algo como esto y una conversación como esta, ocurrió antes, cuando fue ella la que me acompaño a mí, en mi despedida de soltera-

-¿de verdad?-

-recuerdas, ¿Qué en una ocasión les comentamos que desobedecimos una única vez a la ama Hayate?-

-sí, fue esa vez que decidieron llenar las páginas del libro, aunque Hayate les había dicho que no lo hicieran-

-yo he desobedecido a la ama Hayate en una ocasión distinta-

Esto sorprendió a Fate, pero la curiosidad bailaba en su mirar carmín

-Ella misma fue la que se me insinuó en mi despedida de soltera, después de aquello aprendimos a tomar precauciones si la veíamos beber alcohol -

-la mapache está loca-

Esto causo la leve risa de la mujer peli-rosa

-me dio una orden, pero yo no le obedecí-

Dijo alzando a la altura de su rostro la mano en la que portaba un anillo de matrimonio, Fate sonrió ante ello

-Signum-

-¿dime?-

-gracias por acompañarme-

La mujer sonrió levemente

-no, gracias a ti por escuchar, Testarossa-

La mencionada, se levanto del sofá y subió algo tambaleante por la bebida en su sistema hasta su habitación, una pantalla de comunicación se abrió ante Signum, mostrando la imagen sonriente de cierta medico de ojos violeta, Signum sonrió y le empezó a contar a Shamal sobre lo que había hecho esa noche junto con Fate.


	2. Miyuki y Shizuma

Bueno, como demostré en el capitulo anterior, Fate nunca me ha dado la impresión de que podría serle infiel a Nanoha, por ende considere que era mejor un capitulo sencillo en el cual no se necesitara mucho dialogo entre Fate y Signum, ya que de por si no hay necesidad de una discusión. Pero en el caso de Shizuma, la historia es otra y todo aquel que se haya visto Strawberry Panic!, Sabe a lo que me refiero y quien mejor para darle una lección a Shizuma, que Miyuki, con esto dicho disfruten del capítulo.

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes aquí expuestos son de mi pertenencia**

 **XX XX XX**

 **Por Que Dar El ´´SI´´**

 **POV**

 **Miyuki y Shizuma**

Dos mujeres estaban en un bar, pero a diferencia de las dos mujeres anteriores, la peli-plateada de mirar esmeralda con gran cantidad de alcohol en su sistema, bailaba con cualquier mujer que considerara hermosa, por su parte, su compañera, una mujer peli-azul miraba analíticamente a la peli-plateada desde su asiento, soltó un suspiro, preocupada por el comportamiento de su amiga, luego de varias horas, ambas mujeres salían del bar, la mujer peli-plateada iba acompañada de una chica peli-negra, la mujer peli-azul la miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Shizuma, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-

-oh vamos, Miyuki, no te pongas pesada, diviértete-

-me divertiría, si te comportaras-

Dijo en voz baja Miyuki mientras seguía a Shizuma de cerca, suspiro, la mujer peli-azul sabia que algo como esto podría ocurrir, le preocupaba que con aquel comportamiento tan liberal Shizuma lastimara o entristeciera a la pequeña Nagisa, la joven con quien la peli-plateada se casaría, no le gusto nada el camino que Shizuma tomaba junto a aquella chica de la cual ni siquiera conocían el nombre, Miyuki solo las seguía en silencio, guardándose su opinión para algún otro momento y así no disgustar a aquella chica que solo seria(en caso de que algo ocurriera), parte de una única noche de diversión para Shizuma, llego un momento en el que las perdió de vista por un segundo, con algo de prisa recurrió a preguntar a un hombre que pasaba por la calle sobre la peli-plateada, este hombre le señalo la entrada a un hotel de baja categoría

-¿Shizuma, de verdad le serás infiel a Nagisa?-

Con un rostro entre molestia y frustración, Miyuki camino hasta el hotel, ya hay, pregunto al hombre de recepción sobre la peli-plateada y su desconocida acompañante de cabellos negros

-se hospedan en la habitación 34-

-muchas gracias-

Miyuki siguió las indicaciones del hombre hasta que llego al pasillo, camino con lentitud hasta que encontró la puerta de la habitación identificada con una placa de bronce, que decía claramente 34, se recostó en la pared a la derecha de la puerta, simplemente esperando.

Dentro de la habitación, Shizuma estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, en el último momento había desistido de aquello, la chica no se molesto, pero le pidió que a cambio le pagara la estadía por esa noche en aquel hotel, Shizuma estaba extrañada mirando al suelo de madera, la chica era hermosa, pero no tenía la capacidad de embotarle los pensamientos con actos de ternura como su pequeña Nagisa, esta chica de nombre desconocido no le provocaba ni un cuarto de lo que Nagisa generaba en ella con una simple sonrisa de la pequeña, soltó un suspiro y se levanto de la cama, sin prisa salió de la habitación, sorprendida ante la presencia de Miyuki a un costado de la puerta

-¿ahora espías a las personas?-

-sabes que no estoy aquí con esa intención-

-como notaras, no paso nada-

-lo reconozco, sales unos pocos minutos después de entrar con tu ropa intacta, aparentemente de verdad no paso nada-

-que poca confianza me tienes-

-no, simplemente, te conozco-

-no le hare daño a Nagisa, lo prometo-

-todo lo que paso me hace tener mis dudas, pero creo que esto demuestra que si tienes la capacidad de controlarte, hasta cierto punto-

-Miyuki…-

-Dime, Shizuma-

-¿no le dirás nada, verdad?-

-bueno, reconozco que no me diste motivos para hacerlo-

-gracias, Miyuki-

-ya vámonos, Shizuma-

Ambas mujeres se fueron de aquel lugar, luego de que Shizuma pagara por la habitación, Miyuki suspiro, aparentemente Shizuma si había cambiado, no, Nagisa de verdad había hecho a Shizuma recapacitar las cosas, a su debido tiempo le agradecería a la pequeña por aquello.


End file.
